


It always starts with dinner

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Though the evening starts with a dinner invitation, it ends on a much different note. Includes good food, Christopher being his adorable self and lots of feelings.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	It always starts with dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> As it's been a few years since I last wrote a fic, it feels kinda scary getting back into it. But, you know how it is. It's not like these boys gave us a choice, what with their lingering looks and all. ;) 
> 
> Though I've been working on Buddie fics since Christmas, I hadn't actually finished one yet. So behold, the first of...who knows? Many, maybe. 
> 
> Really hope it brings a smile to your face in these uncertain times.  
> If you like it, please drop some kudos and if you have the time, a comment.  
> I would love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! <3

His phone beeped just as he got his keys out of his pocket. Struggling to both unlock the door and open the message, he decided the text could wait a second as he stepped inside, dropping his bag as he made his way over to the kitchen. Leaning against the sink, he finally opened the text, confusion crossing his face as he saw who'd sent it. 

Eddie, who he'd talked to 15 minutes ago. Eddie, who was supposed to be picking up Christopher from Abuela's house right now. He quickly read the text, torn between being afraid something had happened and being calm because if something were to happen, Eddie would call instead of text. 

Reading the message, he knew his calm side had been right. The message was short and simple, a single sentence.

_Eddie: What's for dinner?_

Smiling, Buck couldn't quite yet shake the confusion as he responded. 

_Buck: Not sure yet. Was about to check my freezer. Why? You out of food?_

Not even 5 seconds after Buck hit send, a picture popped up in their chat. In it, there were a few Tupperware boxes filled with goodies. 

_Eddie: Quite the opposite actually. Abuela made extra, so you're more than welcome to join us._

_Eddie: Oh. Christopher wants you to know that he's more than happy to share his last bit of ice cream with you, if the foods too spicy again. ;)_

Grinning at the mention of his little buddy, Buck shook his head before walking back towards the front door. 

_Buck: Be there in 15._

_Buck: Also, please tell your son that I can handle spicy food like a champ, thank you very much._

Getting into his car, Buck received another text as he was about to put his phone on silent. 

_Eddie: Come on, Buck, you know I can't lie to him. ;)_

_Eddie: See you soon._

The drive over to Eddie's was, luckily, uneventful, and he pulled up with a small smile...and a loudly rumbling stomach that had only started rumbling after the picture of the food so yeah, he was definitely blaming Eddie for that. Using his key to get in, knowing Eddie would most likely be in the kitchen, his smile grew wider as he heard the familiar sound of crutches coming towards him. Walking towards the sound, he soon found himself (mostly his legs, but the kid was growing fast) being hugged tightly by Christopher.

Hugging back, he could feel himself making a mental snapshot of this moment. The thought of coming back home to this after work? To this house, to Christopher...to Eddie? It was something he'd been secretly craving for longer than he'd like to admit. 

At first, the thought had scared him. Not because Eddie was a guy, not because Eddie had a kid, not even because they were co-workers and best friends (though the thought of ruining this friendship was definitely enough reason to keep quiet). No, the reason it had scared him that much was because he'd never felt this way before. Sure, he'd loved Abby, had cared about Ali and had had crushes on people before. But this feeling? It had been new. It had been scary. But mostly, it had been the best feeling in the world. So after a while, Buck had stopped being scared and had started appreciating and enjoying the way the Diaz boys seemed to include him in their lives. 

Giving Christopher's shoulder a squeeze, the two of them made their way over to the kitchen. Stepping inside, Buck was once again hit with that craving, this time for two very different reasons. The first was Eddie moving around the kitchen with actual confidence (which was a rare sight, as the man was definitely not the best cook and was fully aware of that fact), the second being the heavenly smells coming from the stove and the microwave. His stomach rumbled once again, the sound make Christopher giggle and Buck couldn't help but laugh along. 

Smiling that soft smile that always made Buck feel like a 12 year old girl at a One Direction concert, Eddie signaled towards the fully set table. "Dinner's ready in a second." 

Nodding, Buck got a glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water. Taking a sip, he leaned back against the sink. "Anything I can do?" 

Before Eddie could respond, Christopher's voice rang through the house. "Buck, come see my castle!" and Buck sprang into action, all but running out into the living room to see Chris proudly holding up a drawing. As Buck slid down to his knees to fully study the drawing, Christopher looked at him expectantly. "What do you think?" 

"Honestly?" Buck said, putting a hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "I think this might be your best work yet. I'm really happy you're showing it to me now and not in a few years, when I have to pay to see your work" At this, the boy giggled, clearly delighted but also not fully buying it.

Buck was too busy staring at the giggling boy to notice Eddie had entered the living room and was shamelessly staring at the scene before him. It took Eddie coughing softly for Buck to look over. Eddie had a soft look in his eyes as his eyes flickered between Buck and Christopher. Though Buck couldn't fully decipher it yet, he'd been the recipient of that stare before and just like those other times, it made him feel insanely giddy.

Though he felt Eddie stare at him a few times during dinner, he tried to focus his full attention on Christopher, who was busy telling them everything he'd done at Abuela's house today. If he looked over at Eddie right now, especially if the other man would be wearing that soft smile again, he wouldn't be able to stop his traitorous heart from spilling the beans.

He'd managed to keep quiet for about two years and he wasn't ready to break that record now, especially not in front of Christopher. As if the gods heard his conviction crumbling, heard the "I'm not telling Eddie" shift to a "Well, I can't now, Christopher is here!", Christopher let out a loud yawn just as Buck was putting the plates away ("It's the least I can do, Eddie"). 

As he returned to the table, he saw Eddie getting up. "I think it's someone's bedtime" He said, smiling at Buck before lifting Christopher up in his arms. Buck stayed frozen in his spot, unsure of what to do. Normally, he'd either go chill on the couch waiting for Eddie to return or be the one putting Christopher to bed, complete with bedtime story and a soft kiss to the boys forehead. The last couple of times, Christopher had whispered "Love you, Buck" as Buck's turned off the lights, leading to Buck returning the sentiment before letting the boy sleep. And yes, maybe he'd cried a bit after the first time Christopher had said those words. But for some reason, he felt weird today. Like maybe he should just leave. But just as he was about to get his jacket to make a swift exit, he realized what he was doing. He was fleeing the scene, running from the what ifs in life once again. He'd done it before, had had a dozen of these moments with Eddie. But yeah, today felt different. Like maybe, just maybe, everything could work out okay. Like his big revelation wouldn't turn his life and friendship upside down. He didn't know why. Maybe it had been a long time coming, maybe Eddie's stare had tipped him over the edge. Either way, Buck put his jacket back on its hook and walked back into the living room.

As he stood there, debating whether he should get comfy on the couch or should man up and have this grown-up conversation at the dinner table, he heard Christopher call out to him.

Walking into Christophers room, Buck couldn't help but smile at the sight. Eddie was sat next to a very sleepy looking Christopher, softly reading from a book that Buck didn't recognize yet. But, according the words coming from Eddie's mouth, there were a couple of dragons involved so it sounded like a good one. Walking over to them, Buck sat down at the foot of the bed, listening to Eddie for a couple of minutes before the other man closed the book, kissing Christophers head before getting up.

As Buck leaned over to do the same, the boys hands already reaching for him, he could once again feel Eddie's eyes staring at his back. Giving Christophers head a peck, Buck took a deep breath before turning around, matching Eddie's gaze. They stood like that for a moment, just staring at each other, forgetting the world around them until Christopher spoke once more. 

"Love you, daddy. Love you, Buck. Goodnight"

The spell was broken, both men saying their I love you's to the smaller boy before softly exiting the already sleeping boy's bedroom. 

Though they walked back to the living room in silence, Buck felt his confidence growing instead of fading, which he'd been dreading. Because that's how it always went. He would be confident and ready to just put it all out there for about five minutes before he'd start to doubt everything and everyone. But no, today truly was different. 

"Want a beer?' Eddie asked, already halfway towards the kitchen. And yeah, a little bit of extra courage couldn't hurt so Buck nodded before making his way over to the couch. 

A moment later, a bottle was held in front of his face as Eddie plopped down next to him. Buck took the bottle gratefully, happy to hide his slightly shaking hands before taking a small sip. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard Eddie take a deep breath. "I think we should talk" 

Oh, this was bad. Eddie didn't look at him as he spoke the words, focusing instead on the still dark television in front of him. "Uhm, sure, okay. What...what's up?"

And yeah, Buck was really losing his cool in record time now. 

"Are you happy?" Eddie asked, finally looking over at Buck, his face unreadable. "Like, with your life." 

"Eddie, what's going on?" Buck said, laughing uncomfortably as he shifted his body to fully look at Eddie. "Where's this coming from?" 

Eddie shook his head, once again looking at the tv. "Nothing, forget about it. Let's just watch some tv".

But, Buck beat Eddie to the remote, holding it up as if it were an award before shaking his head at Eddie, who only huffed. "No, let's. Let's not. What's wrong Eddie?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just...I'm happy, okay? I am.." As the sentence drifts off, Eddie shakes his head, smiling as he looks back at Buck, eyes turning serious, searching.

Though Buck's not sure what Eddie's looking for, he does his best to nod encouragingly at the other man. Though the other man doesn't finish his sentence, Buck feels like he understands. Truly, fully understands what Eddie meant. And he needs Eddie to understand he feels the same way too. 

"I'm happy too, you know. The happiest I've ever been, actually. There's only one thing that would make me even happier. Make me complete" Laughing at his own cheesiness, Buck feels his cheeks heating up. Taking a deep breath, he looks up from underneath his eyelashes, all of his shyness drifting away as he opens his mouth. "You."

Eddie's brows knit together at this, like he can't believe what he's hearing. "Buck..You already have me."

Buck rolls his eyes, can't help it. It's as if Eddie doesn't want to understand him. Smirking at the stubbornness of Eddie's brain, he responds. "No, I don't. Not like that. What I mean is...what I've been trying to say for weeks? Months? I don't even know anymore, Eddie. You know why? Because I was scared. I was terrified of losing this" At this, Buck waves his arms around, before moving his hand between himself and Eddie. "Of losing what I love most" Silence, the only sound Buck can hear is the beat of his own heart. He's still looking at Eddie, watching his face go from confusion to surprise to....a smile? 

Eddie scoots closer, putting his hands on Buck's face before pulling the younger man closer. With a smile, he whispers. "Like I said, Evan. You already have me". 

As their lips meet, Evan knows he's was right. This, having Eddie, having Christopher, being a family...This is what true happiness feels like. As Eddie sighs into their kiss, he knows the other man feels it too. 


End file.
